Battle for Supremacy
by Eightbooksand60cats
Summary: Avatar: The Last Airbender and Ninjago are my two favorite tv shows. But who's my numero uno? Read to find out! Rated T because my insaneness might be bad for kids! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Eightbooksand60cats: Hey, hey, hey! What up! Bet you're wondering, what the heck is she doing here? And who's that boy behind her? Well, that's my little brother, Something Smells Like Salmon, and I'm hosting!

Superior Suki Spark: It is not Something Smells Like Salmon! It's Superior Suki Spark!

Eightbooksand60cats: Whatever you say, Salmon! Let's just call him SSS, okay?

Eightbooksand60cats: Well, let's meet the other characters!

SSS: How'd you even get them here anyways?

Eightbooksand60cats: Well it took a TON of paperwork (literally a ton) and my magic fingers!

SSS: Whoa! The ninjas are the same size as the Avatar guys!

Eightbooksand60cats: Thank you magic fingers!

(Avatar characters walk out of a room, looking frazzled)

(Ninjago characters walk out of another room, looking equally frazzled)

Eightbooksand60cats: Hello! I'm sure you all know why you're here!

Sokka: (Grins and crosses his arms) Yeah! To beat these guys in your favorites list!

Jay: (Growls)

Eightbooksand60cats: Good! Well, this is Sokka, Zuko, Aang, Toph and Katara! Appa couldn't come, and neither could Momo, cause then my cat, Little Cat, would be jealous.

(A small white and black cat waltzs in wearing a long glamourous blue dress and blue heels. She's walking like a normal cat)

Eightbooksand60cats: Little Cat, where'd you get that?

Little Cat: From your backpack.

Zuko: ... Your cat can talk?

Eightbooksand60cats: Yeah.

Sokka: (examining Little Cat) Is she just a... cat-cat?

Little Cat: (Now in a gangtsa outfit) You got a problem with that, fool? (changes into a tuxedo and has a toothpick in her mouth) Youse got a problem? (Clutches her throat) I think I just swallowed my toothpick. (Walks away)

Eightbooksand60cats: What? She's an actor. Anyways, this is Kai, Jay, Cole and Zane. Everybody, shake hands! Sokka, shake hands with Jay. C'mon, he won't bite. Maybe. Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!

Cole: (To Toph) Hi. I'm Cole. My element is earth.

Toph: I bend earth too. AND I invented metal-bending!

Cole: Uh, okay. How do you bend earth?

Toph: You gotta be kidding me.

Kai: (To Zuko) I'm Kai. My element's fire.

Zuko: I bend fire too.

Sokka: (Popping out in front of Zuko) And he also jerk-bends!

Zuko: (Pushes Sokka away) Yeah. I bend jerks like him.

Sokka: HEY!

Kai: Again, how do you bend fire?

Zuko: You're joking.

Katara: (To Zane) I'm Katara. I bend water. What do you bend?

Zane: My element is ice, if that's what you're asking. How does one... bend water?

Katara: Uh, what?

Aang: (To Jay) Please tell me you know what bending is!

Jay: Nope! Care to explain? And my element's lightning!

Aang: Oh. Cool!

(Two minutes later)

Eightbooksand60cats: Okay! Everybody made friends?

Everybody: Uh, yeah I guess.; I think so. Jay's pretty cool for a none-bender.; Even though Cole has no idea what bending is, and they do some weird spinning thing, he's alright.; Zuko's like me. I like him.; You mean you're a jerk? OW!

Eightbooksand60cats: Good!

(Sokka and Kai start fighting)

SSS: Guys! I thought you were friends!

(Two minutes later)

Eightbooksand60cats: I'm sure you're all wondering how Sokka and Kai are. Well, I'll tell you right now. They're fine. Sure, Sokka has third degree burns and Kai has a concussion from Sokka's boomarang, but otherwise they're absolutely fine! (Nurse hands me the bill) 25 hundred dollars!? I'll put you in the hospital! (runs after nurse)

SSS: Well, Eightbooksand60cats is too busy to end this chapter, so I'll do it for her. Uh, TTFN! Ta-ta for now! Or maybe it was ciao for now. Either way, bye for now! Uh, see you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Eightbooksand60cats: WAKE UP!

SSS: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAH!

Sokka: (Shouting from his room) Alright!

(Everybody walks out of their rooms still wearing their pajamas)

Eightbooksand60cats: (Snaps fingers and everybody is suddenly dressed in casual clothing) Okay! Your first challenge is, OH COME ON! NOT THAT MELON AGAIN!

Zuko: What?

Eightbooksand60cats: Nothing. That's the name of your challenge.

Kai: Uh... okay?

Eightbooksand60cats: The rules are simple. Each tv show will be their own teams. They will be helping each other out while dodging flaming melons from MELON LOOOOOOOOOORD!

Toph: But... I was Melon Lord.

Eightbooksand60cats: Not anymore! Little Cat is!

Little Cat: (In front of a red backdrop with lots of REAL fire around it. Organ's are playing dramatic music) Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! (Stops being evil) (To Zuko, Kai and SSS) Thanks guys.

(Zuko and Kai stop providing flames while SSS stops playing on the organ)

Kai: You're welcome.

Zuko: What he said.

SSS: What he said.

Little Cat: I don't like my Melon Lord costume. (Looks down at watermelon printed robe)

Eightbooksand60cats: Too bad! Anyways, there's a flag up on "Melon Lord's" platform. The first team to get it wins!

SSS: Okay! Get your butts over to the starting line!

(Teams go to the starting lines)

Eightbooksand60cats: Ready? Set! GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(Teams start running)

Little Cat: (Holding flaming melon and tennis racket) SERVICE! (Throws melon up in the air and hits it)

Eightbooksand60cats: DID I MENTION IT WAS A TENNIS MATCH BETWEEN SSS AND LITTLE CAT? AND THE MELONS WILL COME RIGHT BACK?

Aang: (Puts one of the melons out with his air bending) No! But this is fun! OW! (Gets a melon to the face)

Ninjas: (Spinning through the course.) This is so easy.

Eightbooksand60cats: SEND IN... THE CATS!

Sokka: Cats? This gonna be easy- AAAAAAAAAAAH! (There's a cat clutching his face)

Little Cat: Kittens sure do sting, don't they.

Sokka: How come I'm the only one who got a cat to the face?

Little Cat: Cause you got on MY BAAAAAAAD SIIIIIIIIDE!

Eightbooksand60cats: AAAAAAND, I haven't released the rest. (releases the rest of the cats)

Cats: (Trip up the assorted characters)

(Two hours later)

(Both teams had reached the flag and are now showering or changing. A few are already in the living room, reading The Promise trilogy)

Eightbooksand60cats: HEY ZUKO! GUESS WHO'S HERE!

Zuko: Did you really have to yell? I was just in the next room.

Eightbooksand60cats: Of course I had to yell! Anyways, your sister's here!

Zuko: (groans) If its Azula I'm going to kill you!

Eightbooksand60cats: Not that one! Sakura's here! Permanantly.

Zuko: (perks up) Where is she?

Eightbooksand60cats: In her room.

(Sokka and Kai start fighting again)

Kai: I. Am not. A JERK!

Sokka: Oh yeah? Prove it!

(Two minutes later)

Eightbooksand60cats: Well, they're back in the hospital. Free of charge! Anyways, we've run out of time (Katara: No we haven't!) so TTFN! Ta-ta for now! Until next time! :)

Cole: Don't forget to leave a review!

Zane: How does one leave a review?

SSS: Bye! Ignore Zane. He's just annoying. Really.


	3. Chapter 3

Eightbooksand60cats: To all those who reviewed, thank you! And NinjagoZ, yes! Something Smells like Salmon does suck cause Zane is awesome!

SSS: First of all, it's Superior Suki Spark. And second of all, I DO NOT SUCK!

Sokka: Uh, yeah, you kind of do.

Zuko: Why is it that you are always the first fictional character to say something in a chapter?

Jay: Why are you always second?

Zuko: ... I'm gonna choose to ignore that.

Eightbooksand60cats: (Whispering so that only the readers can hear. Er, read. Oh, never mind) For those of you wondering who Sakura is, she's one of my OCs. She's a water-bender and she is Zuko's adopted sister. Read the first chapter of my fic, The Gaang's All Here for the scoop on her.

Aang: (reading Battle for Supremacy) I just read what you said.

Eightbooksand60cats: Ugh! That's it! No more computer privileges for you!

Aang: Aw man.

Jay: So what's our challenge for today?

Eightbooksand60cats: What?

Katara: What's our challenge for today?

Eightbooksand60cats: What?

Toph: WHAT'S OUR CHALLENGE FOR TODAY?!

Eightbooksand60cats: WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I'M LISTENING TO ANDY GRAMMER! Gotta keep your head up, oh oh. And you can let your hair down, eh eh.

Zane: The smart thing to do is this. (Takes earphone out of my ear) Eightbooksand60cats, what's our challenge for today?

Eightbooksand60cats: Oh, so THAT'S what they were saying! Why can't you be as smart as Zane?

Little Cat: Sokka's super stupid.

Sokka: HEY!

Little Cat: Bad side.

Sokka: Ugh.

Jay: So what's our challenge?

Eightbooksand60cats: Oh, the last challenge happened only because Little Cat and SSS were having a tennis match with flaming melons, and I didn't want it to go to waste. I figured the readers would enjoy it. And according to the reviews, they did enjoy it!

Cole: ... Are you kidding me?

Eightbooksand60cats: NOOOOO!

Cole: Okay, okay! Sheesh. I just asked you a question.

Eightbooksand60cats: (Points out of the window) OH MY WHAT THE? WHAT IS THIS, ADVENTURE TIME?

Everybody: (follows my gaze to see a weird looking horse with widened and its tongue sticking out)

Sakura: Wow. That's weird.

Zuko: When did you get here?!

Sakura: Yesterday.

Zuko: I know that! I mean, in here.

Sakura: Oh, I've been here for fifteen minutes. I've just chosen not to say anything.

Eightbooksand60cats: EVERYBODY IN THE CLOSET!

(Everybody goes into closet, so as not to anger the already fuming Eightbooksand60cats)

Jay: Ouch! Kai, you stepped on my foot!

Kai: Sorry! It's really cramped in here.

Eightbooksand60cats: Little Cat, find the switch.

Little Cat: (nods) Oh look! It's right here behind Sokka's head!

Sokka: Oh no!

Little Cat: (bangs Sokka's head onto the switch) Sorry!

(Door appears behind Eightbooksand60cats)

Eightbooksand60cats: (Opens door, which reveals a large pristine white hall with a Jacuzzi in the middle) Welcome to our new home! (walks in)

Sakura: I've been here before. It has a training room for the ninjas-

Ninjas: Yes!

Sakura: And a bending area.

Little Cat: It also has thirteen rooms and they all have their own bathroom.

Sokka: Why thirteen?

Little Cat: One for all of you contestants and one for your hosts. I get my own room too, naturally.

Sokka: Why?

Eightbooksand60cats: OKAY! We are not ending this chapter with another trip to the hospital! And vet, in this case. (Little Cat: NO! I HATE THE VET!)

Toph: So can I end it now?

Eightbooksand60cats: Yes, Toph. You may.

Toph: See ya next time suckas!


	4. Chapter 4

(Zuko and Sokka meet up in front of the bending area. There is a metal door)

Zuko: Hey Sokka.

Sokka: Hey Zuko. HA! NOW I'M NOT THE FIRST FICTIONAL CHARACTER TO SAY STUFF IN A CHAPTER!

Zuko: (rolls eyes) Whatever. (Tries to open door) The door won't open.

Zuko: (Keeps trying to open the door) Why won't this stupid door open!?

Sokka: Hahahahahahaha! You can't even open a door! Loser!

Zuko: (forces door open) Whoa! (jumps out of the way)

Sokka: What the- (gets covered by snow)

Little Cat: (Comes out of the room skiing over the snow that covered Sokka. She's wearing a purple coat, red mittens, a red hat, red pants and purple snow boots) (Singing to the tune of Frosty the Snowman) Frosty the snowman, had a very shiny nose! And when you stared at it reaaaaaally close you could almost see some holes!

Zuko: (watches Little Cat ski over Sokka and walk back inside) (walks inside after digging and helping Sokka up)

Aang: (Ice skating on a frozen pond) Zuko! Sokka! Sakura and Katara made the pond freeze over! And Zane made it snow! Grab a pair of ice skates!

Toph: (slips and falls) How do you do this, Twinkletoes? It's impossible!

Kai: This is kinda fun! WHOA!

Jay: (Bumps into Kai, knocking him over)

Cole: DOG PILE KAI! (Jumps onto Kai)

Zane: I don't understand. We're not dogs.

Sokka: (walks into a small hole in a giant hill of snow that is used for snow-boarding and sledding) There's a hole here!

Zane: I can fix that. (snaps fingers)

Sokka: No, no, no, no, NO WAI- (gets covered by snow)

Little Cat: (Sleds over Sokka singing Jingle Bells) Jingle bells! Jingle bells! Jingle all the way!

Sakara: Zuzu! What are you, afraid of ice? C'mon!

Zuko: Don't call me that! And it's easy for you to say! You and Katara have probably been practicing since this morning!

Katara: (Stops skating and puts her hands on her hips while smirking) Since last night actually.

Zuko: Aw, what? C'mon!

SSS: (marches in singing to the tune of I Don't Know What You've Been Told) I don't know what you've been told, but I think you're mighty bold! You are buying girly toys, they just say it's made for boys!

Toph: What is he talking about?

Eightbooksand60cats: Squinkies and Zinkies.

SSS: Sound off! Squinkies, Zinkies, it's sad how they rest on your pinkie! Milatary, aliens, robot invasion!

Aang: What are Squinkies?

Eightbooksand60cats: Here! Look it up online! Let me just find the computer. (snaps fingers and a small blue backpack appears on the ground) (Pulls out a notebook) Nope. (Pulls out a monkey) Nope. (Pulls out a surprised looking leopard) Nope. (Pulls out Koh) NOPE! (Snaps fingers and Koh disappears) (Pulls out a blue computer) FINALLY!

Eightbooksand60cats: Here you go, Aang.

Aang: How much can that thing hold?

Eightbooksand60cats: Only a few hundred galaxies or so. No biggie.

Zuko: A few HUNDRED?

Eightbooksand60cats: Yeah. No biggie.

Sokka: NOOOO! (gets covered by snow)

Little Cat: (Uses the snow as a ramp for her snowboard while singing Silent Night) Si-ilent night!

Zuko: (Digs Sokka up and helps him out of the snow) What did you do to get on her bad side?

Little Cat: (sitting in Bumi's throne) Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!

Aang: Where'd you get Bumi's throne?

Little Cat: Oh, he's on vacation in Hawaii. So I asked him what he was doing with the throne. And he looked me in the eye and said, 'I'm going to do nothing!' And then he started cackling crazily, sorta like Eightbooksand60cats when she's on a sugar high. And he lent it to me!

Aang: ... Okay!

Sokka: (Snow is about to fall on him but he dodges it) Haha!

Little Cat: (Leaps off Bumi's throne and uses the snow beside Sokka to make lots of snowballs which she pelts at Sokka while singing Merry Frickin' Christmas) School's out, Christmas break! Home for the holidays, meatloaf and fruitcake!

Sokka: Ahhhh! (Runs away while Little Cat chases him, still throwing snowballs and singing)

Eightbooksand60cats: Jeez Little Cat. How many snowballs did you make?

Little Cat: I must be on Santa Claus's shit list! The tree, the gifts, the mistletoe kiss!

Eightbooksand60cats: Oh. Okay!

Zuko: You understood that?

Sakura: She understands a lot of stuff. She also is fluent in Gibberish.

Eightbooksand60cats: Blee bloo blah blag bah.

Katara: What?

Eightbooksand60cats: That's means it's true.

Toph: How do you ice skate? It's impossible!

Aang: I'm gonna go teach her how to ice skate!

(Sokka runs past Katara)

Little Cat: Uncle Richard, he's a weirdo! Passing out pictures of himself in a speedo!

Sokka: SOMEBODY STOP THIS CRAZY CAT!

Eightbooksand60cats: Well, it's not everyday we get to enjoy a snow day in this fic, so we're going to end here so that we can enjoy our day in peace.

Sokka: SPEAK FOR YOURSELF!

Eightbooksand60cats: Zuko, you get to end it this time.

Zuko: Bye or whatever. Just turn the camera off.

Eightbooksand60cats: Great job Zuko.

(Camera turns off)


	5. Chapter 5

Eightbooksand60cats: Hello BFS fans! Kai, Aang and Zuko are melting the snow in the bending area, and then I'm going to send Katara and Sakura in ti help Aang water-bend the melted snow outside, so don't worry if you don't see to much of them.

Cole: Where's Toph?

SSS: Oh, she's still asleep. She's a late riser. Oh! Never mind, she's up.

Eightbooksand60cats: And don't worry if you don't see to much of me either! I have to make several phone calls concerning our activity in the next chapter.

Aang: (Sticks his head out of the bending area) She won't tell us!

Kai: AANG! STAY ON COURSE!

Aang: Oops! (Ducks back inside)

Toph: Sheesh, what's so hard about melting snow?

Zuko: ( Shouting from inside) ZANE MADE A LOT OF SNOW!

Zane: Uh, sorry?

(Meanwhile, in the den)

Eightbooksand60cats: (on the phone) Yeah. I figured I would give them a treat. Yeah. Maybe around ten o'clock tomorrow. Yeah- WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA! GET THE CAMERAS OUT OF HERE! THIS IS PRIVATE BEEZWAX!

(Camera guy runs away, terrified)

(Meanwhile, back in the living room with a jacuzzi)

Sokka: (Sitting in the jacuzzi) Aaaaaaaaah. And best of all, there's no Little Cat to ruin this.

Little Cat: (Strolls in wearing a black two piece swimsuit and melon printed robe) I can't WAIT to soak in that jacuzzi!

Sokka: Oh no.

Little Cat: (sees Sokka and grins) Hello Sokka.

Sokka: Hello Little Cat.

Little Cat: I was thinking we could bury the hatchet.

Jay: Did I hear you right?

Toph: Little Cat wants to bury the hatchet? Impossible!

Little Cat: Possible!

Sokka: (overjoyed) YES! YES, YES YES!

Little Cat: Okay, okay! I didn't ask you to marry me, sheesh.

Sokka: (Starts to control himself) Okay. Sorry.

Zuko: Sakura, Katara, you're up. (collapses onto the couch)

Sakura: Okay Zuzu. Thanks. (Ruffles Zuko's hair as she goes out)

Katara: Thanks Zuko. (Laughs at his hair and leaves)

Zuko: Ugh. Little sisters.

Kai: I know right?

Kai: Zane, next time you decide to give us a snow day inside, will NOT make that much snow?

Aang: (From bending area) WOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOO! I CAN'T WAIT TO BEND ALL THIS WATER OUTSIDE! YEEEEEEAAAAAH!

Katara: (from bending area) WHO GAVE HIM SUGAR?!

Zuko: Who knew it was hard to melt that much snow?

Sakura: (Comes back into the living room with Aang and Katara) We're done.

Kai: WHAT?

Katara: We're done. Aang got rid of all the water. Because SOMEONE (looks at Jay and Cole, who are trying to look innocent and trying not to laugh at the same time) gave him sugar.

Kai: (looks at Zuko) Why didn't you tell me all you had to do was give him sugar?!

Zuko: Because he takes forever to calm down. And so does Katara.

Katara: HEY! (whacks Zuko)

Zuko: Just saying.

Little Cat: Sokka?

Sokka: Yeah?

Little Cat: (Whacks Sokka with her hairbrush. Er, furbrush)

Sokka: Hey! I thought you said we were friends!

Little Cat: I LIEEEEEEEED! MALLET! (Whacks Sokka with mallet)

Sokka: (woozy) Its a good thing we're cartoons, cause if I was real that would kill me. (passes out)

Toph: Not another trip to the hospital!

Eightbooksand60cats: Well, I was planning on having Sokka end this chapter, but since he's knocked out, I suppose Katara will have to it.

Katara: Uh, bye?

Eightbooksand60cats: Uh, well, that was great.


	6. Chapter 6

Eightbooksand60cats: (watching tv) C'mon! Sock 'im in the gut!

Zane: Eightbooksand60cats, you're watching Project Runway.

Eightbooksand60cats: I am? Oh, I am! Haha, anyways Zane, you give the special message.

Zane: Um, okay. Uh, Eightbooksand60cats wants more people to review, and thanks NinjagoZ for reviewing every chapter. But, she wants other people to review. And she says you should listen to me. Cause I'm awesome.

SSS: THERE NINJAGOZ! I WROTE THE SCRIPT! I SAID HE WAS AWESOME, NOW CAN YOU PLEASE TAKE BACK THE SSS SUCKS?!

Zuko: (Lazily twirling fire between his fingers) Give it up, dude.

Toph: WHAT'S THE SURPRISE!?

Eightbooksand60cats: Guys, you can't surprise it out of me. And it's already nine thirty, so the surprise should be here in thirty minutes. Wait! Make it twenty nine. Its nine thirty ONE now.

Toph: I give up! I've been doing that all night and all morning! (collapses onto couch)

Zane: I KNOW what it is.

Sokka: You do?! Tell me, tell me, TEEEELL MEEEEEE!

Zane: No.

Little Cat: MALLET! (whacks Sokka on the head with a mallet)

Sokka: Ow. (passes out)

Jay: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Aang: My head hurts.

Katara: That's why you don't eat two tablespoonfuls of sugar!

Zuko: Whatever, MOM.

Katara: (glares at Zuko while Sakura laughs silently) Shut up.

Aang: But sugar tastes so GOOD!

Katara: But-

Sakura: Katara! Do you want Zuko to call you mom again?

Katara: But I can't be Aang's mom. He's my husband.

Sakura: (slaps forehead while the Zuko and Toph laugh hysterically) Not right now! Right now, he's your boyfriend!

Katara: Oh, right. Stop laughing, you guys!

Toph: But, but Sugar Queen! Haha, it's just so hilarious!

Zane: They're here!

Sokka: (wakes up) Who's here?

Zane: Them! (points to the door)

(Iroh, Hadoka, Poppy and Lao Beifong, Sensei Wu and Nya are waiting in the doorway)

Eightbooksand60cats: There you go! Eight more tons of paperwork and you get your father and mother or father figures! I oughta get a medal. Oh and Aang, follow me outside. Your family wouldn't fit through the window.

(outside)

Aang: APPA! MOMO! (hugs Appa)

Appa: GRAAAAGH!

Eightbooksand60cats: Yeah, I couldn't fix the talking problem for some reason.

Momo: Screech!

Aang: It's okay! I can understand them anyways.

(Inside)

(Everybody's hugging and cheering and all that family crap)

Sokka: Is Suki here?

Katara: (whacks Sokka) Sh! Be happy that Dad's here. Remember, Eightbooksand60cats didn't have to do this.

Eightbooksand60cats: That's right. And no, Suki is NOT here. Only family members.

Sokka: But Jay's girlfriend is here!

Eightbooksand60cats: That's cause she's Kai's little sister. Now, stop complaining before I lock in with Koh.

Sokka: The face stealer!?

Hadoka: Sokka, I would stop complaining.

Eightbooksand60cats: Yes, I would. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go make some PROPER tea. Only Glob knows what will happen if Zuko makes the tea again.

Zuko: I heard that!

Sakura: Well, you DO make horrible tea.

Zuko: Hey!

Zane: Shall I end it now, Eightbooksand60cats?

Eightbooksand60cats: Yeah, before Zuko and Sakura start arguing, Iroh starts spouting proverbs that will probably make everyone's head explode, Sokka and Katara start fighting, Aang comes in with Momo and Appa and everybody just goes insane!

Zane: Until next time!

Eightbooksand60cats: :3

Little Cat: MALLET! (whacks Sokka on the head)


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura: Hey! Little Cat told me to tell you-

Zuko: Just hurry up, will you?

Sakura: Shut up, Zuko. Anyways, you won't be seeing our hosts today cause they went to the mall to buy surprises. Personally, I think its just new clothes, but we'll see.

Sokka: Unfortunatley, Little Cat didn't go with them. So I STILL have to deal with her.

Little Cat: MALLET! (whacks Sokka)

Sokka: You'd have thought I saw that coming. (Passes out)

Little Cat: (deviously) Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!

Toph: I saw it coming.

Cole: Eightbooksand60cats also told us too tell you that she's working on a Beywheelz fanfic, but unfortunatley she can't find a Beywheelz catagory on , so she won't be posting it.

Jay: That isn't what what she told us to tell them.

Cole: It isn't?

Zane: No, its that she's now accepting OC guest stars. If you would like to see one of your Avatar or Ninjago OCs in this fic, tell her the stuff she needs to know by PM. Also, in that PM, let her know how many chapters you want the OC to be in.

Kai: ARE WE JUST GONNA TALK TO THE READERS ALL DAY? THIS IS THE FIRST TIME THE HOSTS HAVE LEFT US ALONE AND WE'RE JUST TALKING TO THE READERS!

Zane: Anybody want another snow day?

Zuko, Kai and Aang: NO!

Zane: Okay.

Katara: So what are we gonna do?

Zuko: I don't know about you, but Kai and I are having a flaming melon tennis match.

Kai: You're on! (Both leave for the tennis court area)

Katara: Sakura, want to go practice water bending?

Sakura: Sure. I haven't had a chance to practice since I got boyfri- I mean male cat! Haha, I- oh forget it. Any of you tell Zuko that I have a boyfriend and I will cut your heart out with a spoon.

Zane: Why a spoon?

Sakura: I dunno. Its Eightbooksand60cats told the kids who were annoying her. According to her, its because it hurts more that way. But seriously, don't tell Zuko.

Katara: Your secret's safe with me! And SPILL IT! Who is it?

Zuko: (coming into the room) Spill what?

Zane: I thought you and Kai were going to have flaming melon tennis match.

Zuko: We were, until we couldn't get into the tennis court. So Kai's up in his room reading.

Sokka: (wakes up) What are you talking about?

Sakura: Hey Katara.

Katara: What?

Sakura: I found some shopping carts earlier.

Katara: Ooooooooooh. Hehehehe. But will they accept?

Zuko and Sokka: Accept what?

Katara: (grins deviously and grabs Sokka's hand, moving towards the bending area)

Sakura: I'll explain later. C'mon! (Grabs Zuko and follows Katara)

(Inside the bending area) (The bending area and training area are each the size of a whole mansion, BTW)

Zuko: (Sitting in a shopping cart, which is ontop of a frozen hill, gripping the sides) Why did I agree to this again?

Sokka: (sitting in a different shopping cart, which is also ontop of a frozen hill, gripping the sides) Yeah! What he said.

Sakura: (Standing on that metal thingie that's above the ground behind the cart) Oh, don't be such a baby! You're supposed to be the brave one. (Zuko: And apparently the sensible one.)

Katara: (standing on the metal thingie on Sokka's cart) Yeah! You're boys! Now quit being such scaredy cats or I'll tell Mai and Suki!

Zuko: Yeah, but I've changed my MIIIIIIIIIIIIIND! (Sakura's already pushed off and they're going down the hill. Thanks Zane)

Katara: Here we go! (pushes off)

Sokka and Zuko: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAH!

Zuko: AANG! GET OUT OF THE WAY!

Aang: Whoa! (Jumps out of the way and uses an air scooter to catch up to Zuko and Sakura's cart)

Aang: Hey Zuko! How come you didn't tell me about this? Sakura, I'm next!

Sakura: We're done! (Hops off of the cart before it falls)

Katara: Let's do it again! (also hops off of her cart)

Zuko and Sokka: Whoa! (Carts fall and they fall out of their respective carts)

Katara: (thinking Zuko can't hear her) Do you think that got Zuko's mind off of your boyfriend?

Zuko: Sakura, WHAT BOYFRIEND?

Sakura: (gulps) Uh, Katara? Let's AM-SCRAY! (Runs away)

Katara: Yeah, good idea! (follows Sakura)

Eightbooksand60cats: I'M BAAAAA-AAAAAACK! Who missed me?

Zane: Well, considering there is more chaos when you're around, we all missed you. Especially the readers.

Eightbooksand60cats: Well then. THEY. ALL. GET. INTERNET COOKIES AND INTERNET POPSICLES! YOU'LL GET EXTRA IF YOU LEAVE A REVIEW! You get to end it today, Cole. I have to give everybody their presents. (Leaves)

Cole: Don't forget, if you want your OC to be in this fic, PM Eightbooksand60cats with your OC's information! Until next time! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Eightbooksand60cats: Hello! As a reminder to those who want their OCs in the fic- ONLY OCS ARE ALLOWED. AND ONLY NINJAGO AND AVATAR OCS. Now, let me introduce a new- ZUKO, STOP BANGING ON SAKURA'S BEDROOM DOOR! IF SHE AND KATARA DON'T WANT TO TELL YOU, THEN THEY DON'T WANT TO TELL YOU! AND SAKURA, STOP TEASING YOUR BROTHER! DO YOU WANT ME TO MAKE YOU GUYS STAR IN A MOVIE DIRECTED BY MICHAEL BAY? I THOUGHT SO! SO ALL THREE OF YOU, GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE OR I'LL KICK 'EM DOWN!

(Zuko, Katara and Sakura walk down the stairs)

Eightbooksand60cats: Now, this is Z.

Z: (waves) Hi.

(SPECIAL MESSAGE: SEE NINJAGOZ'S REVIEW FOR HER APPEARANCE. I'M TOO LAZY TO TYPE IT.)

Eightbooksand60cats: She gets angry easily- hey, you sound like my Beywheelz OC, Zakura! She has really bad temper problems too!

Sakura: I don't want to know why you used the same name over again.

Eightbooksand60cats: Anyways, when she gets mad stuff explodes. But be warned, Z; I'm giving you three strikes. If you make decor explode, that's only one strike. Make this closet explode, and that's two strikes immediately. Make a character explode, and strike one, stirke two, strike three. You're out. Got it?

Z: Yes.

Eightbooksand60cats: Good. Don't look at me like that, Cole. I need to set some limits.

Little Cat: Hello Z. Make me explode, and I'll come back from the dead and sic the Purple Bunny of Death on you. THANKS SPRY!

Spry: Don't mention it! Now, Foo Foo's sandwich just got here and I need to eat it! Bye! (gets sucked back into the computer)

Z: Uh, okay.

Eightbooksand60cats: Now, I have to give you the presents I bought for you at the mall.

Zane: But you already did. It's just casual clothing.

Sokka: Yeah, and besides that, you bought me and Zuko skateboards!

Zuko: (looking at pictures online) I think it's because she saw what we would look like as Sk8r boiz.

Sokka: (looks over Zuko's shoulder) Hey. We look good! (Zuko and Sokka high five)

Eightbooksand60cats: Well, they do. They're smoking hot in that picture.

Zuko: (looks at Sokka) Our host thinks we're hot?

Sokka: Yeah.

Sokka and Zuko: RUN! (Both run away)

Eightbooksand60cats: You do realize that being cute gets you points in my favorites list, right? Jay, don't look at me like that. I'm a teenage girl. My hormones are raging.

Sokka and Zuko: (run into their rooms and lock the doors)

Eightbooksand60cats: Well, they're still getting points for being cute.

Kai: We're cute.

Jay: Yeah!

Eightbooksand60cats: Yeah, not so much. I mean, you guys are cute, but not in the 'OH MY FLIPPING GLOB, YOU'RE SO CUTE, I NEED TO OBSESS OVER YOU EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE NOT REAL AND WRITE FANFICS ABOUT YOUR SERIES' cute. You're more like, 'Aw, that's so cute!' cute. But you get points for being funny! And that type of cute!

Kai: (looks at Jay and shrugs) At least we get points.

Eightbooksand60cats: Now, GO PLAY WITH Z!

Jay: Whatever, MOM.

Eightbooksand60cats: (There is a fiery background behind me, I look WAAAAAAAY pissed off and flames are coming out of my eyes) (in demonic voice) DO YOU REALLY WANT TO MAKE ME ANGRY, NINJA?

Jay: (whimpering) No.

Eightbooksand60cats: (Becomes normal) I thought so. Oh and Kai and Zuko, thanks for the fiery background!

Zuko and Kai: (stops controlling the fire)

Jay: Dude! Why are you in her side?

Kai: I don't want to be kicked off the fic.

Eightbooksand60cats: Good answer.

Z: Wait, I though Zuko was in his room.

Little Cat: (in English dutchess costume) Darling, do you REALLY want to annoy Eightbooksand60cats? One time, she threatened to cut someone's arm off with a spoon if he kept annoying her; so he kept annoying her and she DID manage to cut his arm! Why, she's worse than you!

Zuko: And that is why tha Gaang always tries to stay on Eightbooksand60cats' good side.

Eightbooksand60cats: She's not annoying me. To answer your question, Z, I wrote him down here. Meaning I got the iPad and wrote that he was down here. Wow, I have Fakir powers! :3

Sakura: (walks by pushing a wheelbarrow, which is full of paperwork) Eightbooksand60cats, here's the paperwork you need to sign in order to keep this fic going.

Eightbooksand60cats: Thank you, Sakura. Now, Zane.

Zane: Yes?

Eightbooksand60cats: You are always on my good side, cause you're awesome. Will you do me a favor and freeze the bending or training area over? I want another snow day.

Zane: Sure. (walks away)

Z: Hey, where'd Cole go?

Toph: Cole and I are making internet smoothies and internet sundaes for the people who review.

Z: So what are you doing here?

Toph: We need more ingredients. (starts picking fruit off of a tree that suddenly appeared in the hall)

Kai: Where'd that come from?

Sokka: This fic is random. Of course a tree would just appear in the hallway. Wanna see the jacuzzi?

Z: Sure! (walks off with Sokka)

Eightbooksand60cats: Well, I'm tired, (school and my dance lessons are at fault) so we have to end it now. Kai, your turn!

Kai: See you later! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Eightbooksand60cats: Okay, so last chapter we got a new friend: Z! Now, we get two new friends: Ace and Sparky! Ace is a fire-bender and Sparky is an orange cat! Welcome to the fic, Sparky and Ace!

(SPECIAL MESSAGE: SEE DEADLY-ACE-OF-SPADES' REVIEW FOR ACE'S APPEARANCE. ONCE AGAIN, I AM TOO LAZY TO TYPE IT)

Ace: Hi!

Sparky: (filing his nails) Ace, I think your jeans have a bit of mud on them.

Ace: (about to cry) There-there is?

Sakura: No! There's no mud on them at all. He's just messing with you.

Ace: (rubbing her eyes) Th-thanks.

Eightbooksand60cats: So, she's really emotional, so be careful what you say around her.

Ace: (Flaming with anger) I. AM NOT. EMOTIONAL!

Eightbooksand60cats: (Becomes bigger than Ace and is engulfed in more flames) HEY! LISTEN SISTER, THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE PERSON WHO INTIMIDATES PEOPLE WITH HER ANGER, AND THAT'S ME! SO, UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE LOCKED IN A ROOM WITH KOH, I SUUGEST YOU CALM DOWN!

Ace: (calms down) (in scared voice) Sorry.

Jay: What happened to being careful?

Eightbooksand60cats: (goes back to being that scary, engulfed in flames person) (in demonic voice) DO YOU REALLY WANT TO ASK ME THAT, NINJA?

Jay: (whimpering again) N-no.

Eightbooksand60cats: Good. (becomes normal) Also, we have a new fanfiction author who's insane! Like me! :)

Sokka: Not another one!

Eightbooksand60cats: (goes back to being scary) (Demonic voice) WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Sokka: (Whimpering) N-nothing.

Sakura, Kai and Ace: (laughing hysterically)

Eightbooksand60cats: Yes, its funny! Now, introducing SPRY!

Little Cat: Spry? You mean the person I was talking to yesterday?

Eightbooksand60cats: Yeah! Hey, what were you doing on my PMs?

Little Cat: No reason. Just sending Spry a sandwich. And an internet cookie.

Eightbooksand60cats: Cole and Toph were supposed to do that... Oh well! Here's Spry!

Spry: Hi!

Little Cat: (pushes Sokka and a mallet towards Spry) Spry, please accept this humble gift. Please hit Sokka on the head with this mallet.

Spry: Okay! (Hits Sokka on the nead with the mallet. Hard. Really, really hard)

Sokka: Why!? (passes out)

Little Cat: Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe. Spry, you and I are gonna get along fine.

Spry: Okay! (starts demolishing a million Sokka dolls)

Sparky: Do you have any FOOD?

Little Cat: FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!

Sparky: FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!

Little Cat and Sparky: FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOD!

Zuko: ... (leaves)

Kai: There's food in the kitchen.

Little Cat and Sparky: (jumps on Kai's head)

Kai: Argh!

Little Cat and Sparky: FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD ! (jumps off of Kai's head and run into the kitchen) FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!

Sparky: (eats) Okay, now I'm thirsty.

Little Cat: (eats) Me too.

Little Cat and Sparky: WATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

Sokka: (wakes up) OH, JUST GO TO THE WATER-

Little Cat: (hits Sokka on the head with a mallet and covers him with snow) Frosty the snowman, had a very shiny nose!

Sparky: (joins in) And when you stared at it reaaaaaaally close, you could almost see some holes!

Eightbooksand60cats: Well, I'm tired, cause I just came home from school, so Aang, you end it.

Aang: Yes! My first line in this chapter!

Eightbooksand60cats: End it now!

Aang: See you next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Eightbooksand60cats: I WILL ROAST YOUR FACE!

Ace: (playing cards with Sakura, who is letting her win) What?

Eightbooksand60cats: Blame Spry. I just read one of her fics. Its called Facing the Problem!

Ace: No, not that! I understood that. It's just that, I thought I had more cards than that.

Sakura: (throws the card she stole from Ace. It hits Cole's eye) Then you're closer to winning, Ace! Good job!

Cole: (clutching his eye, screaming in pain) MY EYE! MY EYE! OH, THE AGONY!

Ace: SHUT UP, COLE! SAKURA AND I ARE TRYING TO PLAY A GAME!

Z: (who's just woken up) What's with all the yelling?

Zane: Nothing. Cole just got a card to the eye.

Sakura: How did that happen? (turns around to face Ace) Ace?

Zuko: (walking past the table Sakura and Ace were sitting at)

Ace: YAH! (jumps on Zuko from ceiling)

Zuko: What the heck!?

Sakura: (laughing hysterically) Ace, do that more often!

Spry: PICTURE! (starts snapping photos)

Eightbooksand60cats: These are going in my scrapbook! Hey Spry, do me a favor and mail these to Azula! And also, Cleo's waiting in the back.

Spry: Okay! CLEO! (runs outside) (comes back inside holding a cat) This is Cleo!

Little Cat: (running around with Sparky) NEW FRIEND!

Sparky: FOOOOOOOOOOOOD!

Aang: (gives Sparky food to avoid being eaten)

Sparky: YEAHA! (eats)

Toph: Is Sparky quoting Mordecai and Rigby from Regular Show?

Sparky: Got a problem with it? COOKIE!

Eightbooksand60cats: Well, we have a new member! His name is Cody and he is Thunderstrike11's OC. Welcome Cody!

(SPECIAL MESSAGE: SEE THUNDERSTRIKE11'S REVIEW FOR APPEARANCE. YES, YOU GUESSED IT, I AM ONCE AGAIN TO LAZY TO TYPE IT)

Cody: Hi. Where's Zane?

Zane: I am here.

Cody: (to girls) Hi.

Toph: (facing the wrong way) Hi.

Sakura: Toph, you're facing the wrong way. Hi Cody! I'm Sakura. I'm that clown's little sister. (points to Zuko, who Ace is holding in a headlock)

Zuko: HEY!

Ace: And I'm Ace! (lets go of Zuko, who goes to chase Sakura, who is now sprinting down the hall) (gets up close to Cody) Be careful. I like to stalk people for a hobby. (slinks away, giggling evilly)

Cody: ... O.o I'm creeped out now.

Sakura: (pinning Zuko against the wall with his hands behind his back) That's okay! She does that all the time! Zuko, really? You're getting beat up by girls?

Zuko: I can't hit girls.

Sakura: You hit me all the time! But, since you're being such a gentleman, I'll let you go so that you can meet Cody. (lets go of Zuko and walks back to the card game. Ace is waiting, and she doesn't fancy being jumped on)

Z: Hi! I'm Z! And, try not to make me angry.

Cody: Why?

Z: Because things explode when I get angry.

Cody: Okaaaaaaay.

Sokka: Hello. My name is Sokka. Pleased to meet you. The annoying looking blue one over there is my sister. (gets frozen in ice)

Katara: And the annoying looking blue one has just frozen you in ice. Hi, I'm Katara!

Cody: Nice to meet you.

Eightbooksand60cats: You can meet the rest of the Avatar cast later, and there's no need for you to meet the Ninjago cast since you already know them. So, I have something to do! I'm meeting with your creator, and Z's creator and Ace's creator. (Seriously, Thunderstrike11, NinjagoZ and Deadly-Ace-of-Spades, PM me! I need to know how I'm doing with writing your OCs.) So, enjoy being alone! Again. (leaves)

Little Cat: Cody, you met me yesterday, so, FOOD FIGHT!

Sparky: FOOD FIGHT!

Little Cat and Sparky: (starts pelting everybody with food)

Toph: (uses her earth bending to encase LC and Sparky in an earth cage, where slapping sounds could be heard from the inside)

Toph: Hello Cody. I'm Toph. I invented metal-bending!

Aang: (picking food off of his clothes) Yeah, and she never lets us forget it.

Cole: (picking food off of his uniform) Whatever metal-bending means.

Zane: (shakes vigorously and all the food on him flys off. And lands on Kai)

Jay: (laughs hysterically)

Ace: (drops onto Jay from the ceiling)

Jay: AHHHHH!

Kai: Thanks Zane. Now I have more food to pick off.

Zane: How is that something to be thankful for?

Cody: (to Toph) (shyly) I can control metal.

Sokka: Really? Let's see.

Cody: (performs spinjitsu)

Sokka: Wow! Toph, did you see that? He can actually-

Toph: No Sokka, I didn't see that. In case you haven't noticed, I'm blind.

Sokka: Sorry.

Jay: Yeah, BYE!

Ace: Hey, we're not done ye-

Jay: BYE! (slams door in your face)

Ace: (from behind the door) FLAME JAY IN YOUR REVIEW!

Jay: (also from behind the door) NO, DON'T! I JUST GOT BORED! AND I'M TIRED AND-

(something explodes)


	11. Chapter 11

Eightbooksand60cats: Yesterday, you probably guessed what that explosion was. Z made Jay explode, but I was able to write him back to life. And NinjagoZ, don't worry, I forgave Z and she's still in the fic. Everybody (and me) wanted to make Jay explode yesterday for ending the chapter early. I thanked Z for doing it and let her stay. Unfortunatly, the police showed up and they went on and on about how murder is bad. They were going to arrest Z but I wrote Jay back, so it wasn't technically murder. I didn't want to, but I wanted Z to stay in the fic.

Z: Thank you.

Eightbooksand60cats: You're welcome. Anyhoo, its time to start the INSANENESS! By the way, you may be wondering whether the OCs have to room with people since there's thirteen rooms and seventeen of us. Well, the answer is no. Spry has SSS's (wow, that's a lot of S's) old room, since I got rid of him. He was annoying me and he wasn't really contributing to the fic. And the closet adds one or two or three, depending in the amount of rookies are here, rooms whenever a rookie comes into the fic.

Katara: By the way, rookies are what we call the new members in the fic.

Eightbooksand60cats: How do you know that?

Sakura: Katara and I memorized your Battle for Suprmacy's technicallities, rules and closet manual. Its all found in this book.

Katara and Sakura: (help each other lift a six ton book with is the size of a mammoth. Haha, I'm just kidding, its the size of a baby elephant)

Eightbooksand60cats: Hmmm. Good job, guys.

Little Cat and Sparky: (walks into the living room)

Spry: OOH, KITTY!

Little Cat: Are you talking to me? Are you talking to me? You must be talking to me, cause I'm the only one here! (looks at Sparky, Eightbooksand60cats, Z, Katara, Sakura and Sokka (who is knocked out) who are occupying the living room. With the jacuzzi) Yeah, I'm the only one here.

Spry: Uh, yeah I'm talking to you. I call Sparky, Sparky. I only call you OOH, KITTY!

Little Cat: ... Okay! Hey Spry, guess what?

(Ace and Cole start fist-fighting)

Little Cat: COLE AND ACE ARE FIST FIGHTING! I WANT FRONT ROW SEATS!

Everybody: (crowds around the fighting duo, where there are now seats)

Sokka: Hey Kai?

Kai: What?

Sokka: Wanna bet on the outcome of the match?

Kai: You're on! (bets on Cole)

Eightbooksand60cats: Since Cole is from Ninjago, and Ace is from Avatar, whoever wins gets points for their team! (continues to eat popcorn amd drink fruit punch)

Little Cat: Hey Sparky, want some popcorn? (holds out a bag of popcorn)

Sparky: Yeah! (takes some popcorn) Want some fruit punch? (holds out fruit punch)

Little Cat: Mm-hmm. (sips fruit punch) Wanna hit Sokka on the head with a mallet?

Sparky: On one, two, THREE!

Sparky and Little Cat: (hits Sokka on the head with mallets)

Sokka: Haha! I'm wearing a helmet!

Little Cat: Let's hit Jay instead.

Sparky: Yeah.

Little Cat and Sparky: (hits Jay on the head with mallets)

Jay: OW! (passes out)

Everybody: (cheers)

Ace: (wins)

Kai: Aw man!

Sokka: I believe you owe me twenty bucks. (grins)

Eightbooksand60cats: Team Avatar get twenty points! Team Ninjago gets fifteen points for being good fighters! XD

Zane: Well, you did good, Cole.

Cole: (panting and has a black eye) WILL SOMEONE GET ME SOME ICE!?

Cody: (meekly) Here's some ice, Cole.

Cole: Thank you. (takes ice pack and presses it against his eye)

Z: Man. Its too bad we didn't win.

Spry: BYE NOW! WE HAVE TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL, AND EIGHTBOOKSAND60CATS MADE A VOW TO NEVER END ANOTHER CHAPTER WITH A TRIP TO THE HOSPITAL! SO SHE TOLD ME TO END IT NOW.

Z: Why are yelling?

Spry: CAUSE IT'S FUN! XD


	12. Chapter 12

Eightbookand60cats: SPECIAL MESSAGE FOR ALL THE READERS! WE-

Sokka: We?

Eightbooksand60cats: YES, WE. YOU'RE IN THE FIC AREN'T YOU? ANYWAYS, WE ARE SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG! MAN, SOMEONE GET ME A GLASS OF WATER!

Zane: Why are you yelling anyway?

Eightbooksand60cats: ASIDE FROM THE FACT THAT IT'S FUN-

Spry: Yeah! Its as fun as macaroni and cheese in Sokka's face on a Saturday!

Sokka: What?

Spry: (Smashes bowl of macoroni and cheese into Sokka's face) See? Fun!

Eightbooksand60cats: I MADE A BET WITH ZUKO. THAT DUMMY THINKS I CAN'T YELL FOR A WHOLE DAY. I REALLY WANT TO GET-

Kai: Yeah?

Eightbooksand60cats: TWENTY BUCKS OUTTA HIM.

Katara: I thought it would be something else.

Jay: Yeah.

Eightbooksand60cats: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? OKAY, I'VE BEEN DOING THIS SINCE LAST NIGHT. THE BEGINNING OF LAST NIGHT. ZUKO! GIVE ME MY TWENTY BUCKS! (runs)

Spry: We don't really have that much ideas for this chapter! Eightbooksand60cats has a bad case of Writer's Block. I tried to help her, I really did, but even the best bowl of Get-Rid-Of-Writer's-Block Chicken Soup isn't working!

Cody: So it might be a really short chapter today.

Little Cat: (having a slap fight with Sparky) ANYONE WANT ES-CAR-GOAT?

Zane: It's escargot, Little Cat.

Little Cat: That's what I said, es-car-goat. Who wants some?

Sokka: What is it?

Sparky: Tasty food! Yummy food! FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! (starts foaming at the mouth)

Sokka: I guess I'll try it.

Katara: I wouldn't. AUGH! (Ace drops onto Katara from ceiling)

Sokka: (pops the escargot into his mouth) It's... weird tasting.

Sparky and Little Cat: (sing-song) (dancing around in a circle) THAT'S CAUSE ITS CHOCOLATE COVERED SNAILS! SNAILS, SNAILS, SOKKA ATE SNAILS! ITS CAUSE HE'S AN IDIOT FOR TRUSTING US, EVERYONE KNOWS WE'RE INSANE CATS WHO LOVE TO GIVE HIM PAIN!

Sokka: (goes to vomit in bathroom)

Katara: What'd I tell him? AUGH! (Ace drops onto Katara from ceiling again)

Zane: I'm afraid we'll have to end it here, cause Eightbooksand60cats is fresh out of ideas. I guess... who hasn't ended a chapter yet? Ace! You get to end it!

Ace: Yay! Bye. For now. BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!


	13. Chapter 13

Eightbooksand60cats: NEW ULTRA ULTIMATE RECORD! I'VE NEVER REACHED THIRTEEN CHAPTERS BEFORE! I'M SO HAPPY! I NEED TO BREAK IT WITH SOMETHING ELSE!

Spry: YAY FOR NEW RECORDS! AND YAY FOR YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EELLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Little Cat: YAY FOR HITTING SOKKA ON THE HEAD WITH A MALLET!

Sparky: AND YAY FOR... Hmmm. Oh, I know! FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOD!

Crazed Fangirls outside of closet: YAY FOR ALL THE HOT GUYS IN THAT CLOSET!

Eightbooksand60cats: (to the fangirls) All the guys are dead. Bye.

Crazed Fangirls: D: (dies)

Eightbooksand60cats: Okay guys, you can come out now!

All the guys: (come out of their respective rooms)

Spry: The chicken soup is working! I knew I shouldn't have bought it from a vending machine!

Ace and Z: (having a thumb wrestling contest)

Cody: (refereeing)

Zane: I wonder when Eightbooksand60cats plans to end this. We do have a previous engagment. Its okay for the Avatar guys; their show's done. Ours isn't yet! Not until Feburary 2013!

Eightbooksand60cats: Yeah, I know. WHY? Anyways, I'm planning on leaving the number of chapters to the readers. XD They have to tell me when they review!

Sparky: Foooooooooooooood.

Aang: Here.

Sparky: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG! GIMME A HUG!

Aang: O.o (runs away)

Sparky: WAAAAAAAIT!

Ace: (drops on Aang from ceiling)

Ace: I GOT HIM!

Little Cat: HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UGS!

Sparky: HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUG S!

Sparky and Little Cat: (run to Eightbooksand60cats) HUUUUUUUUUUUUGS!

Eightbooksand60cats: I'm not going to give you a hug. Since when did LC like hugs?

Little Cat and Sparky: (run to kitchen) NO HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGS!

Spry: (joining in) FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!

Sparky: FOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!

Little Cat: FOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Spry, Little Cat and Sparky: FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!

Eightbooksand60cats: I'M FRESH OUT OF IDEAS AGAIN! Well, I guess Cody gets to end it this time!

Cody: Bye. See you next time. And don't forget to tell Eightbooksand60cats how many chapters you want the fic to be. Kind of like voting. Bye, again.


	14. Chapter 14

Eightbooksand60cats: Hello! I'm only accepting this last OC. Sorry, but I can't keep track of them anymore!

Kai: And also, Eightbooksand60cats does NOT appreciate reviewers telling her how to write her fic (You'll know who you are). It makes her mad, and trust me, you will not like her when she's mad.

Zuko: She has... Temper problems. Her thing is that, and I quote, "If you're not writing or co-writing it, don't tell the author how YOU think s/he should write it. And if you don't like it, then DON'T READ MY FICS." Yeah, she's a little harsh, but that not really just a peeve to her. Its what she hates.

Eightbooksand60cats: (growling at the memory of those two reviews) Thank you, Kai and Zuko.

Little Cat: MALLET! (Whacks Sokka on the head with a mallet)

Eightbooksand60cats: Okay, HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE'S LUNA! (Presents a twelve year old girl)

(SPECIAL MESSAGE: YEP. YOU KNOW IT. THE OWNER IS LORDGARMADON246. CHECK IT. NO, HE OR SHE IS NOT THE REVIEWER I'M ANGRY AT.)

Cole: (lovey-dovey eyeballs) Hey Luna.

Little Cat: Why do you have a crush on a twelve year old girl? Is she AWESOME?

Cole: Yeah.

Little Cat: THEN ITS PERFECTLY OKAY TO HAVE A CRUSH ON A TWELVE YEAR OLD GIRL! I WANNA BE FRIENDS WITH HER! (Runs over to Luna) GIMME A HUG!

Luna: Uh, okay?

Little Cat: YAY! (Hugs Luna) Wanna see the jacuzzi?

Luna: There's a jacuzzi? (Leaves with Little Cat)

Spry: The cast of Bfs has someplace to be, so we're ending a bit early this time.

Jay: Where do we have to go?

Spry: We're going to the rehearsal of Battle for Supremacy: A Very Berry-Squashing Christmas! And we can't bring the readers without giving anything away.

Jay: Okay then!

Aang: Look for Battle for Supremacy: A Very Berry-Squashing Christmas! sometime in December. Also, Eightbooksand60cats will be off the grid during Decmeber. She's going on vacation!

Eightbooksand60cats: Since there'll be Wi-Fi down by the pool, I'll try and update as much as I can! Okay, see you next chapter! We're gonna be late if we do more! :D And if you leave a flame, I'LL JUST DELETE IT.


	15. Chapter 15

Jay: (reading reviews for Battle for Supremacy) WHY DO ALL THESE GIRLS WANT ME TO BE A BLOOD-SUCKING MONSTER!?

Aang: You mean a vampire?

Jay: YES!

Aang: Oh! Just making sure. I mean, there are vampire bats too.

Jay: Never mind.

Little Cat: MALLET!

Sokka: (ducks) HA! YOU CAN'T HIT ME ANYMORE!

Little Cat: (grins and hits Sokka on the head when he's not looking) MALLET!

Little Cat: (breathes in lots of laughing gas) (points at Sokka) Its a PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG.

Eightbooksand60cats: LAUGHING GAS!

Spry: YAY!

Aang: Hey Katara, when'd Eightbooksand60cats have a supply of laughing gas lying around?

Eightbooksand60cats: Guess what? I HAVE A FLAMER! :D Its name is PaintPhone-Blast! The flame made me laugh, cause it actually took the time to read my story!

Luna: THIS CLOSET IS SOOOOOOO COOL! :D

Spry: Well, Eightbooksand60cats just wanted to post something, so this chapter is sorta short.

Eightbooksand60cats: PaintPhone-Blast, its nice to see somebody who hasn't even written anything insult a person WHO ACTUALLY TAKES THE TIME TO WRITE, SO THEY ACTUALLY HAVE A REASON TO HAVE AN ACCOUNT! YOU'RE SOOOOOO SUPERIOR!

Spry: You didn't even spell mean, give and normally right. And you didn't capatilize your I's! No backbone? THIS FIC IS SUPPOSED TO BE RANDOM! THERE REALLY ISN'T A REAL PLOT!

Eightbooksand60cats: I don't take crap from anybody. Especially people who don't know how to spell. Well, ciao for now!

Little Cat: P.S.: Dear PaintPhone-Blast,

Eightbooksand60cats might actually take your flame seriously if you had correct spelling, and actually had stories on your profile, so she knew that you had some experience in the matter. Unfortunatly, you have no fics. So Eightbooksand60cats has no proof that you actually have ANY FLIPPING WRITING SKILLS. And also, I'm sorry that this fic is not too your liking. And since it isn't; I NEVER WANT TO FLIPPING SEE YOU HERE EVER AGAIN! Good-bye! Until next time, loyal readers and reviewers! :)


	16. Chapter 16

Eightbooksand60cats: (looking at reviews for Battle for Supremacy) AWWWWWWW! You guys are so loyal. AWWEEEESOOOME! Sorry if I upset you, Amandadoll, but Jay's beef with the vampires isn't really my opinion. (Its Jay's) My favorite supernatural beings (aside from witches. I mean, they can turn into cats. HOW COOL IS THAT?) are vampires.

Little Cat: (holding Sokka by the ponytail and whacking him repeatedly with a mallet) MA-MA-MA-MA-MA-MA-MA-MA-MA-MALLET!

Sokka: MAKE IT END!

Eightbooksand60cats: (ignoring Little Cat, Sokka and Katara and Aang, who are trying to pull LC off of Sokka) And Kindle10o, what exactly are you planning to do?

Spry: (sobbing in corner) WHHHHHYYYYYYY!?

Kai: Is Spry... CRYING?

Zane: Why would she be crying?

Eightbooksand60cats: You know how this is our sixteenth chapter right?

Kai and Zane: Right.

Eightbooksand60cats: Well, we're four chapters away from the ending. I just wanted you all to be prepared.

Toph: Is that why Little Cat is repeatedly hitting Sokka on the head with a mallet?

Eightbooksand60cats: Yes. And why Zuko has gone up to pack.

Cole: Wait, SO LUNA ONLY GOT TO BE IN A LITTLE PART OF THE STORY?!

Luna: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?

Eightbooksand60cats: Seriously? You're seriously not gonna miss the loyal reviewers and fans? HUH?

Cole: Well, I'd miss them too.

Eightbooksand60cats: Don't worry Luna, there's still the Christmas special to look forward to! And other specials if the readers come up with any.

Luna: Uh, okay.

Eightbooksand60cats: WHO'S EXCITED TO KNOW WHO WON? FIND OUT IN THE LAST CHAPTER OF TOTAL! DRAMA! CLOSET!

Aang: Uhhhh, Eightbooksand60cats? This isn't Total Drama Island. Or closet.

Eightbooksand60cats: I KNOW! Sheesh.


	17. Chapter 17

Eightbooksand60cats: OKAY, I know I said I wasn't going to be accepting anymore OCs, especially since its almost the end of the fic, BUT SHE'S AANG'S SISTER, SO WHAT THE HAY!

Zuko: Have you been watching My Little Pony again?

Eightbooksand60cats: WHAT'S IT TO YOU?! ANYWAAAAAYS, here's Jewel!

(SPECIAL MESSAGE: SEE AMANDADOLL100'S REVIEW FOR APPEARANCE AND PERSONALITY)

(Jewel walks through closet door)

Jewel: Hi guys! Hiiiiiiiiii Zukoooooo! :3 (fangirl sqee)

Zuko: Oh no. AAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Runs upstairs into his room and locks door)

Eightbooksand60cats: (Ignoring Little Cat trying to hit Sokka with a mallet) And Kindle10o, I'm sorry, but its almost the end and I don't think its a good idea.

Jewel: Well, it was worth a try.

Luna: I still can't get over the fact that I'm only gonna be here for a short time.

Eightbooksand60cats: Quit moping! You might be in another story of mine! (Wink, wink)

Kai: Are you saying there's gonna be a sequel?

Eightbooksand60cats: I never said that! I just, (wink, wink) implied it. (WINK, WINK, WINK, WINK, WINK, WINK)

Little Cat and Sparky: WINKY, WINKY, WINK, WINK, WINK!

Cole: ...

Ace: (bursting into tears at random moments) I'M GONNA MISS YOU GUYS! GROUP HUG, NOW!

Everybody: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Runs away)

Z: NO GROUP HUGS! OR ELSE I'LL MAKE YOU EXPLODE!


	18. Chapter 18

Eightbooksand60cats: I'm really sorry. But it seems that... I'll have to be ending this fic a bit earlier than expected. As in, RIGHT NOW.

Luna: ... Well, that was quick.

Eightbooksand60cats: SOOOOOOOOO, the winner is-

* * *

WE INTERRUPT THIS PROGRAM FOR SOME BREAKING NEWS! There will be sequel! Okay, good bye.

* * *

Eightbooksand60cats: What does everybody think about the winners?

Jewel and Luna: WHO IS IT? WE DIDN'T HEAR IT!

Eightbooksand60cats: ... I'll repeat it. Now, the winner is-

* * *

Dean (from Supernatural) Ever had one of those really, REALLY horrible days? Your gargantuan younger brother becomes Lucifer and falls into hell, but before he does, he kills your father figure and beats you up and crap like that? And aside from that, he leaves a huge scratch on your car? Yeah. I know. Well, that's why you need the "Instant Heaven!"

(A very shiny white suitcase is shown with the words "Instant Heaven!" on it in blue)

Dean: (opens suitcase) Just open it up, step inside, (steps inside suitcase) and instantly be in your personal heaven! (I don't know what Dean's heaven would be, so... He's in his heaven)

Castiel: Dean, what are you doing here?

Dean: I'm not dead if that's what you're thinking. And when you've had enough of those annoying angels trying to kill you, just open the "Instant Heaven!" up again, and step inside, and instantly be back in your sucky universe, where you're brother's still in hell, and your father figure's dead. Oh wait! If you call right now, you can get your own personal "Angel Maker!" Who'll raise your brother from hell, and heal your face, father figure AND your car!

Dean: So call now!

Announcer: And if you call now, you can get your own "Angel Swatter" for the pesky angel trying to kill you. Altogether that's a hundred dollar value, but we're giving it to you for twenty-five dollars, shipping included.

Dean: It's for a limited time only! Call now!

Sam: What am I doing here?

Dean: Sammy!

* * *

Zuko: ... What was that?

Eightbooksand60cats: ... Did ANYONE hear the name of the winner?

Everybody except Eightbooksand60cats, Spry and Little Cat: NO!

Eightbooksand60cats: I'll say it one more time. It's-

Little Cat: (playing on jackhammer)

Eightbooksand60cats: Well, that's the winner! Okay, bye for now! (Runs off, leaving the ninjas and the Gaang shocked)

THE END! Until next time anyways... :3


End file.
